Friendly Fun In France
by Rand Al' thor
Summary: Tai takes Sora to France. And Madness insues. Please don't hate me. Also Lord Rahl 25 Gove me a hand in coimg up with the Idea for this story. Read his story.
1. Default Chapter

a/n: This is my story I hope you like it. Please R&R  
  
"Tai this is so cool!" Sora said happily.  
  
"Hey it's the least I could do for my best friend." Tai replied. * I wish we could be more than that. *  
  
"Tai what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just not to fond of flying that's all."  
  
"Ok." Sora said as she continues looking out the window.  
  
"Attention, this is your captain speaking, please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts, we will be landing shortly. The local time in Paris is 12:43 p.m. and it's 74 degrees out side."  
  
"God I hate this part."  
  
"Oh come on its not that bad." The plane lands and Tai and Sora get off and get a cab to go to their hotel. Oh the way there Tai asks, " So Sora do you want to share a hotel room?"  
  
"Um. I think it would be better if we get different rooms."  
  
"Ok." *Damn so close, I'll never get with her * So Tai and Sora sat in silence until they arrived at the hotel and heard.  
  
"What do you mean 1500 euros a night? Can't you go any lower?"  
  
"I know that voice." Tai said *OH Crap It's Mimi! She'll screw up the Tai and Sora get it on plan, why do I have such bad luck? *  
  
"Hey Tai isn't that Mimi over there?"  
  
"No I don't think it's Mimi, hey isn't that a pool over there?"  
  
"I swear that's Mimi. Hey Mimi!"  
  
"Hmm.. Oh Sora! Tai! I didn't know you guys were here in France."  
  
"Neither did we. This is such a surprise right Tai?"  
  
"Yeah sure." *Damn, why is it always me? *  
  
"Hey we should spend time together while we are here, wouldn't that be fun Tai?  
  
"Sure why not." * Wait, what the hell am I saying? *  
  
"Well we should go check in."  
  
a/n: I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you liked about it. 


	2. Lets Go to the Lobby

Chapter 2: Let's go to the lobby  
  
A/n: This is chapter two I've got nothing to say  
  
"Tai wake up already!" Sora said while banging on the door. "Ah, I wanna ride the pony."  
  
"What did you say?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nothing." Tai replied  
  
"Tai get ready, we're going site seeing."  
  
"Fine, give me ten minutes."  
  
Meanwhile in Mimi hotel room, Sora and Mimi were talking  
  
"So Mimi what brought you to France?"  
  
"The nude beaches."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The nude beaches. I'm tried of having the thong tan line so there is only one way of getting rid of it. Hey Sora we should go to a nude beach together, wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
"Uh. sure lets just don't tell Tai about it." Sora said blushing.  
  
"Ok guys I'm ready to go."  
  
"All right Tai."  
  
So the group started seeing all there is to see in France on the way.  
  
"Hey Tai!"  
  
"Oh hi Matt!" *God damn son-of-a-bitch. Here he comes to wreck the rest on vacation with Sora. *  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Mimi asked  
  
"I was just vacationing. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"The same thing. Do you want to come sight seeing with us?"  
  
Why are you so cruel to me God? Why?  
  
"Tai is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Actually guys I can't go any where; but I have enough time to talk to Sora if she can."  
  
"Ok, what do you have to say?"  
  
"I knida want to talk to you in private."  
  
"Ok, sure excuse me for a minute guys." Matt takes Sora about 30 feet away and starts whispering something to her.  
  
"What do you think they are saying?" Mimi asked  
  
"I don't know; I can't here what they are saying."  
  
"Ok bye Matt!" Sora said suddenly  
  
"Yeah bye you lousy son-of-a-bitch." Tai muttered under his breath.  
  
"Bye Matt! Sooooooo Soooraaaa what did Matt say? Hmm?" Mimi pried.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Sora replied while blushing  
  
"He asked you out didn't heee?"  
  
"."  
  
That son-of-a-bitch. I'll kill him, I'll kill him! Tai stormed off after Matt.  
  
"Tai where are you going?"  
  
As Tai was chasing after Matt he grabbed a steel chair from a restaurant and smashed Matt in the back of the head and dropped the chair are ran like hell.  
  
Tree days later Matt awoke in the hospital. He looked around and saw Sora sitting near his bed and Mimi in the corner talking on her cell phone. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Hospital."  
  
"Why am I in the hospital?  
  
"You suffered a severe head injury; you'll laid up in bed for weeks. By the way I'm Dr. Romono"  
  
"But "I'm supposed to be in France for a vacation!"  
  
"Well I can't help that. You shouldn't have pissed him off so much."  
  
"Piss who off?"  
  
"I think his name was Tie.No Tai Kamiya. Does that name mean anything you to?"  
  
"Tai!" Matt thought "Why the fuck would Tai hit me in the back of the head?!" "Yeah. He was a friend of mine."  
  
"Well he's in jail now."  
  
"His bail is $2500." Mimi sated  
  
"How the Hell are we going get him out of jail!"  
  
"I say we leave him to rot!" Matt said scornfully  
  
"But Matt, he's your best friend!"  
  
"He put me in the hospital!"  
  
"I know but.." Sora's word's faded off as her eyes filled with tears. How could he do this! She thought Why!? "I have to go." She stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Why is she acting like this?" Matt said  
  
"Because Tai is her best friend, dumbass." Mimi said as she hit Matt on the head  
  
"OW!" Matt screamed  
  
"What did I do?" Mimi said with confusion in her eyes  
  
"He suffered a severe head injury and you probably made it worse!"  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Mimi said, "I guess I'll just go. I'll be back to check on you later. Mimi bent down and gave Matt a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door. Mean while in Paris's jail.  
  
I can't believe in been thrown in fucking jail. I hate this stupid ass country! "Hey guard don't I get a phone call?"  
  
"We have been told not to give you a phone call. You're not in America anymore Messier. "  
  
"God I hate this country."  
  
"Then why did you come here messier?"  
  
"I came here so I could admit my love to some one I've loved forever."  
  
"But why did you hit your "friend" in the back of the head with a chair?"  
  
"Because he moved in on my girl!"  
  
"That's bad. But what did she say. I'm assuming it's a she"  
  
Tai gave the guard a look, "She said yes."  
  
"So then she doesn't love you?"  
  
"How do you know that she doesn't love me? You don't even know her!"  
  
"It's very obvious. She has never acted on it. She agreed to go out with someone else. It's all there! You're just too thick headed to realize it!"  
  
"How did you figure this out?"  
  
"In prison you watch a lot of Oprah and Dr. Phil. You pick it up after all."  
  
Meanwhile across town Sora is sitting on the bus crying silently to herself.  
  
How could all of this happened *sob* I can't believe I caused all of this. Tai is in jail. Matt is in the hospital. And what am I supposed to do? I can't bail Tai out and Matt is out of my hands. What am I going to fucking do!? A few moments go by and Sora comes to a decision. I'll take my life. It will solve all of my problems and solve everyone else's. I'll call Mimi to say good bye. Sora pulls out her phone  
  
"Hello?" Mimi's cheery voice said  
  
"Mimi *sob* this is Sora *sob* I've called to say good bye *sob sob sob* when I get back to the hotel I am going to kill myself. Good Bye Mimi." Sora Hung up the phone.  
  
Mimi dropped her phone on the ground. "Sora...NO!" Mimi dashed out door of the hospital and headed for the bus stop. Damn I have to stop her! She must be half way there by now! Shit what am I going to do!?  
  
End of Chapter two  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the third up soon. 


	3. The Truth Shall Set you Free!

A/N: For those of who don't hate me enough to stop reading the story; here comes chapter three!  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth Shall Set You Free!  
  
Sora was already halfway to hotel and Mimi had a ten minute bus ride. Shit! What am I going to do? She gets on the bus headed for the hotel. I could call the police! Mimi franticly searches for her phone. I must have dropped it! Sora you can't do this! Mimi rocked slowly back in fourth in her seat. She needed to get there before Sora but how? Fifth-teen minutes later, Mimi gets off at the hotel. She ran quickly into the lobby to head desk.  
  
"I need the key to room 321!"  
  
"But Madame I cannot just give you the key!"  
  
"But someone's life is at stake! "  
  
"Then I will go with you."  
  
"Then move you smelly French jerk off! " So they rushed up the elevator to Sora's room. When they got to the room the bellhop rapped on the door twice.  
  
"Madame, Madame there is someone who has insisted on seeing you. Madame?" Mimi chose that time the yanked the key card out of his hand and jam it into the lock. She burst in to see Sora lying sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi screamed and ran to her. "Sora don't you fucking leave me! You can't leave me! Call an ambulance!" The bellhop ran too the phone. "Sora no. You can't leave me. I never told you how I feel. Sora I.I. I LOVE YOU!" Mimi broke into a frantic sob. "I love you Sora. I've always loved you. You can't leave me.  
  
"Mi."  
  
Mimi stiffened. "Sora?"  
  
"Miii.mi."  
  
"Sora! You're OK!"  
  
"You said you love me. Is it true?"  
  
"Yes, every single word."  
  
"I.I.I love you too." At the moment Sora and Mimi shared the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had in their entire lives. The bell hop stared in aw at the two women's kiss. Then he snapped back to reality and spoke some French into the phone.  
  
"Sora. Why?"  
  
"I need to stop *cough* the suffering of Matt and Tai *cough* she said in a soft voice. "Soon I will be gone; and no one will suffer any more."  
  
"But I will. I will suffer."  
  
"I'm sorry M..." her voice tailed off.  
  
"Sora!!!" Mimi screamed. Just then the paramedics broke in and they took and place Sora on the gurney and motioned for Mimi to fallow. Mimi sat the Ambulance crying while the paramedics did what they could for Sora. They got the hospital quickly and took Sora to the OR. Mimi sat in the waiting room sobbing.  
  
"Can I be of some assistance ma'am?" said a friendly voice  
  
"Can you soothe a sad soul?" Mimi asked trough her hands.  
  
"I can't do much. But He can help all."  
  
Mimi looked up to see a Priest standing in front of her.  
  
"OK. Father maybe you can help me.  
  
A/N: I am about to get religious here so if you don't want to read it scroll down some  
  
"What is your ailment my daughter?"  
  
"My friend tried to kill herself."  
  
"Oh that is very sad."  
  
"I want to know she would think that. Why would God make her do this?"  
  
"The Lord doesn't make anyone do anything. He gave man the will to do things like this. We are here on earth so God can test us so that we my be able to go the promise land."  
  
"But why would God let this happen?"  
  
"God works in mysterious ways my child. But everything he does is for his great plan. I hope I have helped you. Now I am sorry but I must take my leave. There are others that need my help."  
  
"Thank you Father."  
  
A/N: End of Religious part  
  
"Miss? Miss?" The receptionist said  
  
"Yes?" Mimi said looking up the Doctor will speak to you now. Mimi stood up smoothed her skirt and walked towards the OR.  
  
"How is she doing Dr?" Mimi asked  
  
"She is stable."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She took an entire bottle of sleeping pills. It was lucky you got to her when you did."  
  
"How much longer until she is awake?"  
  
"About three hours. You are staying at a hotel right?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I would like you stay here tonight. You are under a lot of stress and I don't you to do anything."  
  
"I won't try this!"  
  
"I never said you would it is for your protection."  
  
"No. I'll go where it want." Mimi turned and started walking out the door.  
  
"Don't let her leave!" Four people surrounded her.  
  
"I won't go where I want!" Mimi screamed and picked up a pen "Get back! Get back I say!" Mimi pointed the pen at the people. One came up from behind and poked her in her arm. That's all she remembered.  
  
Tai lay awake in his cell looking at the ceiling. He rolled over on his side and stared trough the bars. "God I want out of here. How can I get out?" A guard walked by Tai's cell. "I wonder what everyone else is doing. Matt stuck in the hospital *Tai imagines Matt lying in bed with his eyes glazed over* Mimi is probably looking out into nothingness. *Tai imagines Mimi looking at a brick wall drooling. * And Sora, sweet sweet Sora." The cell door opened and closed again. "Hey Bubba." Tai said.  
  
"Uh." Bubba replied.  
  
"Hey Bubba? Did you ever think about breaking out of this place?"  
  
"Yu." Bubba replied. Bubba is man of few words.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Tunnel."  
  
"Where would you dig the tunnel and how?"  
  
"Behind bed. Steal tools."  
  
"We should do that! That is my only way out of this shit-hole."  
  
"Bubba help." Tai and Bubba start to plan for escape.  
  
*******Back at the hospital*********  
  
"God. I wonder where Sora is. She said she would be here an hour ago."  
  
"Knock, Knock." Nurse Summer said entering the room. "It's time to change your IV. (A/N: I know squat about medical treatments so if you se any mistakes over look them please. Thank you) Nurse Summer was a pretty young woman in her mid twenties. She is only two years younger than Matt. "Excuse me Nurse..."  
  
"Call me Summer, Mat."  
  
"Ok. Summer has Sora (insert last name) come by?"  
  
"Not that I no about hun. But you don't need her Matt. Once you get better you need to come talk to me. I have to go now bye." She said walking out of the room.  
  
"That was weird." Matt said.  
  
*****In another part of the hospital***** Sora was coming to. Where am I she thought. Am I in the hospital? She shifted her head right and saw her heartbeat sensor and IV. Mimi must have saved me. Mimi! I wonder where she is. She said. She said she loved me and she is not here! "Nurse.." She called weakly. She fumbled around for the clicker she found it and pushed it. Sora heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Nurse check her vital."  
  
"All vitals normal Doctor."  
  
"How do you fell miss?"  
  
"Tired." Sora replied in a weak voice.  
  
"That's understandable. You took too many sleeping pills."  
  
"."  
  
"You need you sleep so try and sleep. If you need anything you push the button and we will be here."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Sora replied hoarsely. "Doctor."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I there a girl named Mi.Mimi here?"  
  
"She is in a room. She had to be sedated. "  
  
"Why?" Sora questioned weakly.  
  
"She caused a little trouble."  
  
"That my Mimi. Yes MY Mimi  
  
"I'll send her over as soon as she wakes up. Now get some rest."  
  
"Thank you." Sora replied while drifting to sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
A/n: I hope you liked it. Chapter four will be up soon. P.S. Read Fantastically Funny in France by Lord-Rahl-25 we co-created these stories. 


	4. What would you do?

A/N: Enjoy the Chapter.  
  
Chapter Four: What Would You Do?  
  
Mimi's eyes opened slowly. She surveyed her surroundings. I'm in the hospital. I have to go check on Sora! She stood up and walked out of the room. She had a little trouble walking down the hallway; she was still a little bit queasy from the sedative. She was in Room 303. Mimi took the elevator to the third floor. She stumbled slowly down the hall and went to Sora's room. Mimi took a deep breath and rapped on the door twice. She pushed the door open to see Sora sitting there not moving. Oh my God! Mimi ran to her bedside and saw that she was ok. "Hey Sora." Mimi said taking a seat. Sora looked so pleasant sleeping there. Her chest slowly rising and falling. Her brown hair sitting off to one side. Mimi has always loved her. There had been times when Mimi wanted just to take her and embraces her. It had hurt so much when she couldn't say 'Sora I love you.' That was all she had to say. She could have said it when they were in the digital world. She had so many chances to tell her but she never did. "If she wanted to end her life to stop the suffering of Matt and Tai. I shouldn't give her any more of a chance to hurt herself over me." Mimi took a napkin and started writing a note. My beloved Sora; I love you. I have always loved you and I always will love you. However, I can not screw up what you and Matt have with each other. When Matt gets out of jail love him and not me. Do not worry about Tai. I will be taking him with me. That is the only thing to do. When you wake I will be gone. I won't bed dead but I won't be here. Goodbye. ----Mimi Mimi kissed the bottom of the napkin to leave an imprint of her lips. Mimi laid the napkin on Sora's bedstand along with her lipstick. Mimi started walking out the door and stopped at the doorway. "Goodbye. Sora." Sora rolled over in her sleep and her closed eyes seemed to be looking at Mimi. Mimi started out the door.  
  
*******In a another room of the hospital****** Matt was watching teach when he heard a nock on the door. "Yes?" he said. Mimi entered the room. "Hello Matt. How are you feeling?" Mimi said. "OK I guess. As best as I can be with a severe head injury." "Yeah. Sorry I hit you on the head earlier." "It's no problem. If you did in now I wouldn't feel it. I am on a major painkiller." "Yeah." "Is something bothering you?" "Everything is bothering me. You're in the hospital, Sora's in the hospital. And Tai's in jail." "Sora's in the hospital!?" "She tried to kill herself." "Why the fuck would she do that?" "You're just the stupid aren't you? Tai's in jail! You're in the hospital! Where can't you see why the fuck she would that?" "Christ Mimi calm down! You don't have to fucking blow up at me!" "You have no fucking clue what I am going trough!" "Likes its any fucking different then I'm going trough! The one I fucking love in is the hospital!" "Well guess what shit-head! The one I love is in the hospital because she tried to kill herself because you and Tai are dumbass!" Mimi stormed out of the room. "Mimi?" Matt said confusingly What the fuck just happened? 'The one I love is in the hospital because she.' SHE! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! SHE"S IN LOVE WITH SORA! What the fuck is going on in the world? Matt tired to lift himself up but he fell back down quickly. He reached for the phone and called Mimi's cell. "Bonjor?" said the voice  
  
Bonjor? Matt hung up the phone. Damn! What fuck can I do?  
  
Meanwhile at the jailhouse Tai was returning to his cell. "Thank god for soap on a rope! I feel sorry for the new guy." When Tai was returned to his cell he picked up his book, Robert Jordan's The Eye of the World (a/n Very good book!) "Yagami! You have visitor." Said the guard. "Who's visiting me?" Tai asked aloud. Tai was escorted out to the visiting room and saw Mimi siting there. He sat down and picked up the phone. "Hey Mimi what's up?" "." "Is something wrong?" "Tai. If I get you out of jail will you run away with me?" "Run away with you?" Tai replied blushing "Why would you need to run away?"  
  
"So I can stop Sora's suffering. She loves me, not you our Matt. She tried to kill herself to stop your suffering. You come with me we will get away from the problems. Hell we may even grow to like each other." "." "Tai?" "Are you sure about this Mimi?" "Yes" "She never loved me?" "I don't know." "So then she might have?" "I can't say Tai. I'm not a fucking mind reader!" "Ok Mimi calm down!" "Tai you're not fucking thinking!" "Ok. Ok. I'll go with you Mimi." "Then I will get you out of this shit hole country." "Ok. I'll see you then." Mimi got up headed to the warden's office. Tai went back to his cell. I can't believe Sora doesn't love Matt or me. There is always Mimi. I guess she is kinda hot. She has a nice bust, and nice hips. "Hey bubba I'm out of the plan I'm getting out. But you continue and escape from this country." "I'll miss you Tai. It's been fun." "You. You just spoke an entire sentence. "Uh" Bubba said with a smile. "If you're ever in Japan (a/n: In chapter two I forgot myself and said America I apologize) give me a call." "Bubba will."  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital Sora was coming too again. She looked around the room and didn't see anyone there. I wonder where everyone is. Lets see Matt is laid up in jail, Tai's in jail. Where is Mimi? Just then se noticed Mimi's letter. She read it quickly. Then she read it again. Sora sat there is silence. The hospital noise faded into nothingness. Sora just sat there. Everything was nothingness. Sora's life flashed before her eyes. Sora's hearings, sight, touch, taste, and smell faded into to nothingness. CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE was all she heard as she drifted into to nothingness.  
End Of Friendly Fun in France  
  
A/n: I realize I may get hate mail for this story but let it come. I hope you enjoyed my story. There might be a sequel in the works. I can't guarantee that Sora will be in it. This is Rand Al'Thor signing off for now.  
  
|------------------- | / |---------\ | | \ / | \ |------------------- | \ / | / | | \ / | / |------------------- | \/ |_____/  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Digimon. I have never owned nor will I ever. 


End file.
